Ikemen
by Apostrophee
Summary: Satu lawakan lagi dari Izuki dan Hyuuga pun ambruk berdentam 'bruk'―Aw, kitakore!


**Ikemen**

.

 **Kuroko no Basuke** punya **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun

.

awas :

mungkin typo(s), saya ingatkan fik ini _plotless_ , empatpuluh persen friendship sisanya gatau apa, fake humor wkwk

~enjoy reading~

.

.

.

* * *

Izuki Shun. Tampan tapi mengecewakan.

Hyuuga Junpei awalnya percaya bahwa pembagian alam adalah maha sempurna, tapi setelah bertemu dengan anak lelaki satu-satunya keluarga Izuki tersebut, ia berhenti memaklumi.

Izuki Shun adalah paket komplet. _Point guard_ reguler milik Seirin itu bolehlah disandingkan dengan Akashi Seijuurou yang nyaris sempurna. Tampan? Centang. Baik hati? Centang. Berprestasi? Centang. Jenius? Sedikit di atas rata-rata. Lucu? Tidak sama sekali.

Satu lubang di antara anugerah dan bakat alami Izuki membuatnya tidak lagi istimewa. Izuki yang menawan harus rela turun julukan menjadi Pangeran Jayus. Salahkan obsesinya pada lelucon yang sama sekali tidak membuat orang tertawa―katanya, sih, syair. Padahal Hyuuga sudah berkali-kali mengingatkan. Kalau saja ia berhenti memborong jurus merapal lelucon receh macam itu, mungkin setengah populasi perempuan di sekolahnya sudah berebut antre mendaftar sebagai calon pacar Izuki.

Tapi tentu saja Izuki tak mengindahkan. Kenapa harus? Hari-hari penuh canda adalah nyawanya yang kesembilan. Ibunya saja ikhlas hati mendukung karir Izuki, kenapa Hyuuga yang hanya seorang sahabat melarangnya sampai mati-matian?

Karena Izuki memang bukanlah orang yang paling peka sedunia.

Maka sesungguhnya ketahuilah bahwa Hyuuga hanya seorang sahabat yang ingin melihat temannya itu bahagia dunia akhirat, bahagia luar dalam.

Bukannya Hyuuga adalah manusia yang sok suci, tapi kodrat berkata lain. Memang ia bukan belahan jiwa Izuki, tapi Hyuuga tercipta untuk selalu ada di sampingnya, dan mereka akan saling mengisi. Kalau Izuki adalah yang paling tampan di antara keduanya, maka Hyuuga adalah yang paling _kurang_ tampan, tentu saja. Kalau Izuki yang pintar matematika, Hyuuga yang bersedia jadi penggarisnya. Hidup mereka sinkron, tapi selalu Hyuuga yang tertimpa sisi melankolisnya.

"Hyuuga, kau saja belum berhasil membina hubungan dengan Riko, kenapa harus repot-repot mengurusi jodohku?"

"Karena ini tugas seorang sahabat."

"Sahabat dan jodoh tak ada hubungannya, Hyuuga, janganlah menjadi udang di balik udtang."

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku hanya muak setiap kali mendengar lawakanmu. Garing, Izuki."

"Kenapa? Hyuuga, kenapa? Padahal lawakan ini yang selalu membuatmu satu langkah lebih dekat dengan doi, tersenyum bersama doi, _finding_ doi."

― _Kitakore_.

Hyuuga tahu Izuki sedang melawak (lagi). Tapi dia tidak akan marah, tidak juga karena pemuda itu sudah menyinggung soal cinta tak berbalasnya dengan sang pelatih. Hyuuga mafhum, walau hatinya teriris perih.

Sungguh keras kepalanya, Izuki _itu_.

Tapi bukan berarti ia sanggup menanggung semua beban dinamika sosial Izuki. Hyuuga tak bisa terus-terusan mendengar obralan lelucon miliknya, kemudian meneriakinya supaya diam, lalu Izuki akan terpuruk di pojokan _gymnasium_ , mengulangi tragedi klise ini sepanjang tahun. Tidak bisa terus seperti itu. 3 tahun SMP ditambah 3 tahun SMA itu amat melelahkan.

Hyuuga ingin lari dari semua kenyataan ini. Lelah. Tapi pada bahu siapa ia harus bersandar ketika Izuki menginjak-injak batinnya lagi?

"Hyuuga, aku yakin maksud Izuki baik. Jangan dimasukkan ke hati."

Dalam seribu doanya, akhirnya nama Kiyoshi muncul.

Kiyoshi yang digadang-gadang oleh banyak orang akan menjadi malaikat pelerai antara ia dan Izuki. Spesies langka yang berhati baja dan beralis seksi. Tapi ramalan orang-orang tidaklah semujur Oha Asa. Tidak bisa Hyuuga menerima seorang Kiyoshi begitu saja sebagai tempat berkeluh kesah. Terlalu banyak alasan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dalam satu paragraf.

"Tentu saja kau bisa bilang begitu karena kau sama menyebalkannya dengan Izuki," sungut Hyuuga, keki bukan main.

"Eh? Aku? Memang apa yang kulakukan?"

"Semua yang kau lakukan salah di mataku."

"Begitukah? Hyuuga, bagaimana bisa matamu begitu egois."

Seperti itulah.

Coret nama Kiyoshi Teppei. Inilah alasannya Hyuuga tak mau mengakui kelembutan hatinya yang sudah terkenal seantero Seirin. Orang itu terlalu bebal, bahkan untuk lawakan Izuki.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Junpei. Kapten tim basket Seirin, merangkap sebagai juru kunci Izuki Shun. Ukuran sepatunya 42 kalau mau tahu. Maaf kode.

Perjalanan hidup Hyuuga sungguh tak seindah pantai kapuk. Selama Izuki Shun belum kapok membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, atau selama Kiyoshi Teppei masih bernapas di belahan bumi yang sama dengannya, Hyuuga tak akan pernah tenang.

Katakanlah pada suatu siang yang cerah, _shooting guard_ nomor wahid milik Seirin itu tengah asyik memberi kuliah umum di siang hari pada anak-anak kelas satu. Pokok bahasannya tidaklah berat. Perbincangan ini berawal dari kasus Tetsuya Nigou yang _ngambek_ makan belakangan hari.

"Anjing tanpa pemilik semacam Nigou mungkin memang suasana hatinya cepat berubah seperti perempuan?" Fukuda memperlebar topik dengan santainya. Yang lain mengangguk mengiyakan, walau sebenarnya terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Mungkin … emosi anjing atau kucing atau marmut tidak seperti yang kita kira selama ini," tambah Furihata.

"Kalau begitu … berarti tidak ada alasan bagi para manusia untuk menyakitinya, kan? Mereka juga punya fisik dan perasaan sekaligus yang mesti dijaga."

Siapa sangka kalimat barusan terlontar dari mulut Hyuuga Junpei.

Anggota musyawarah pun terkagum-kagum. Meski kelihatannya nyaris mustahil, wejangan tadi itu benar-benar diucapkan oleh sang kapten. Kalimat bijak tiada tara dan penuh kasih sayang seluas cakrawala. Sayang tidak berlaku untuk kisah asmaranya sendiri.

"Oh, ya. Kucing tetanggaku punya banyak anak, siapa tahu kalian mau satu." Tahu-tahu Kawahara semakin melenceng dari intisarinya. Promosi rupanya _._ "Saking banyaknya, mereka dinamai sesuai nama buah."

Mendengar itu, hanya Furihata dan Fukuda yang tersenyum kikuk.

Tetapi Izuki tiba-tiba datang, menyerobot obrolan mereka. "Eh? Kawahara, mungkinkah kucingnya jenis―"

"Izuki―"

" _Pear_ sia? Kucing _pear_ sia bernama _pear_!"

"Astaga…."

Radar Hyuuga selalu benar. Hyuuga mengelus dada. Bukankah yang tadi itu terlalu dipaksakan?

"O-oke … sebenarnya kucingnya kucing lokal."

Kawahara mengelus rambut.

Izuki menjambak kemejanya sendiri.

"Omong-omong, aku belum pernah makan buah pir," sambung Kuroko. Suaranya terdengar, tapi tubuhnya selalu terlambat untuk ditemukan. Orang-orang kebingungan selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kepala biru muda milik Kuroko Tetsuya ditemukan sedang duduk di pinggiran rombongan.

"E-eh?! Kau serius, Kuroko?"

"Pasar di dekat rumahku banyak yang menjual pir, kau bisa mampir kalau ke rumahku sewaktu-waktu," ujar Furihata.

"Kukira buah pir ada dimana-mana … karena semua orang suka―ah!"

"Perasaanku tidak enak―"

"Mampir kemanapun demam pir!"

Terkutuklah pembicaraan ini. Terkutulah pir dan Izuki. Hyuuga muntab.

"Suatu saat aku akan meracuni pirmu dengan sianida."

Kadang Hyuuga tak sebaik yang orang kira. Sebab sumbu emosinya memang setipis kulit lunpia.

.

.

.

Ada gilirannya anomali yang bekerja.

Seirin dan klub basketnya tak melulu setenang air. Apalagi dengan kehadiran anggota-anggota baru yang sehijau rumbai daun kelapa. Bukannya memperteduh, tapi suasana semakin sulit mendekati stabil.

Hyuuga merasa tanggung jawabnya sebagai kapten sedang dalam masa ujian yang paling berat. Hubungannya dengan Izuki pada suatu waktu kian runyam. Komunikasi dengan orang yang paling dekat dengannya itu sulit sekali digapai, bahkan kontak mata tak bisa mendinginkan jarak yang merenggang di antara keduanya.

Hyuuga tak tahu pastinya kenapa. Tapi belakangan Izuki lebih sering diam.

Mungkin memang begitu caranya. Izuki tak setemperamental lelaki berkacamata itu kalau darahya sedang mendidih. Tak ada teriakan dan makian. Dia hanya menghindar. Maka Hyuuga tak kuasa mencegahnya.

"Izuki-senpai, persiapan untuk latih tanding besok sudah kuselesaikan."

Hyuuga kebetulan melintas di depan aula, tak sengaja menangkap percakapan antara Kagami dan Izuki yang sedang membereskan sapu.

"Oh, terima kasih, Kagami." Izuki melempar senyum sekilas pandang. Hyuuga tiba-tiba saja teringat saat semester awalnya di Seirin, senyuman itu yang membuat para perempuan berteriak histeris sebelum wajah mereka berubah horor waktu mengetahui sang idola tak terhindarkan dari hobi anehnya.

"Uh, sebenarnya ... aku sangat penasaran dengan lawan kita besok. Kuharap bukan tim kelas teri," kata Kagami.

"Ya, pelatih memang sengaja merahasiakannya. Lawan kita masih misteri …?"

"Apa ada yang salah?"

"Misteri tim kelas _miss_ teri … _kitakore?_ "

Hyuuga tertawa.

Tertawa begitu saja. Barangkali plesetan Izuki dari balik pintu aula terdengar lebih atraktif dari biasanya.

Esok hari, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menggerakkan mulutnya untuk mengucap maaf pada temannya. Kemudian semuanya normal. Hari-hari berisik yang dijejali oleh lawakan Izuki. Hyuuga kembali lelah lahir batin, tapi ia senang.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Hyuuga, sudah membantuku menyelesaikan tugas sejarah ini." Izuki membuang napas lega. Menutup buku sejarah membuat matanya berhenti mengantuk saat itu juga. Ajaib.

"Hmm, kau bisa mengandalkanku soal sejarah Jepang setiap saat," sahut Hyuuga.

Izuki memandang ke seluruh penjuru kamar Hyuuga, dan ia menemukan tempat tidur. Betapa ia ingin segera merebahkan diri di kasur itu. Tapi sebelum ia sempat menyentuh sepreinya, mungkin tubuhnya harus hancur terlebih dahulu di tangan sang pemilik. Izuki tak jadi berandai-andai.

Jam delapan malam lebih sedikit. Jari dan bolpoin Hyuuga masih dengan mesranya menempel pada kertas pra-tes bahasa inggris. Melirik posisinya saja kepala Izuki mendadak pening.

Tapi ia tahu ini adalah _style_ sang kapten, bekerja hingga larut. Dan Izuki mulai berpikir, sebagai sahabat yang berbudi luhur dan berbodi lulur (ah, bukan _kitakore_?), harusnya ia selalu siap membantu Hyuuga kapanpun dan bagaimanapun situasinya. Seperti sekarang.

"Hei, kurasa jawabanmu salah." Izuki menunjuk kertas kerja Hyuuga.

"Benarkah?"

Izuki mengangguk. Mantap.

Hyuuga termenung sesaat, baru meyakinkan diri untuk memastikan, "tapi pertanyaannya adalah mana dari pilihan berikut yang bukan termasuk dalam kategori transportasi udara. Seharusnya jawabannya _cart_. Bukankah itu artinya gerobak?"

"Benar juga, sih. Seperti yang ditumpangi Midorima setiap hari itu kan?"

"Bodoh. Itu _rearcar_."

Izuki meringis. Mungkin dia sok tahu, tapi biarlah. "Baiklah … tapi bukankah _drone_ juga bukan transportasi udara? Maksudku, dia memang terbang tapi tidak bisa mengangkut apapun kan?"

"Yah, tidak salah. Tapi _drone_ bisa membawa kamera, dan menurutku itu termasuk barang angkutan," tandas Hyuuga. _Itu juga benar, sih_. Lalu kesimpulan akhirnya? Izuki tidak membantu apapun. Memperpanjang urusan, iya.

Izuki meneguk air putih yang tersedia di meja. Berat memang menjadi orang baik.

"Terlalu rancu," katanya.

Hyuuga, di lain sisi pun ikut membenarkan. "Kau benar."

"Tanyakan pada _sensei_ saja."

Sebelum menjawab, Hyuuga menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam pelukan tangannya di atas meja. Membuat suaranya terdengar seperti kentut perkutut (ini kata Izuki).

"Ya, besok. Aku sudah terlalu lelah dengan ini." Benar. Omongan Hyuuga tak teraba rimanya, hanya intonasi dan inti vokalnya saja yang tertangkap. Tapi telinga Izuki memang secanggih _eagle eyes_ -nya, ia masih bisa mendengar.

"Aku tahu bahasa inggrisnya." Dan Hyuuga tersedak artefak.

"Aku tidak mau tahu."

" _I'm so_ _ **d**_ _r_ _ **one**_ _with this_."

Argh.

Di detik selanjutnya, Izuki tewas tergampar tombak Sanada Yukimura, pacar simpanan Hyuuga yang ukurannya tak lebih dari telapak tangan Kiyoshi.

.

.

.

"H-Hyuuga … jangan marah…."

Hyuuga yang berbaring memunggungi Izuki di atas _futon_ menutupi telinganya sebisa mungkin.

"Hyuuga…."

Hyuuga mencoba bebal. Tidak akan, sekalipun, ia menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya itu.

"Hyuugaaaaaaaaaaaa…."

Berisik. Salah siapa juga semalam suntuk melawak di kamar orang, Hyuuga tak tahan.

"H-Hyuuga…."

Keras kepala.

"Hyuu―ugh…."

Tapi kasihan juga.

Suara Izuki sesaat kemudian tak terdengar lagi. Hyuuga lega, tapi sedikit khawatir.

"Hyuuga … _hiu_ … _ga_ ―lak…."

Hyuuga membalikkan tubuhnya segera dan mendapati Izuki berbaring di sebelahnya dengan mata yang tertutup dan kompleksitas wajah yang damai. Dia sudah ... tidur.

Izuki melawak dalam mimpinya. Wow.

.

.

.

(Hyuuga pada akhirnya percaya bahwa Izuki Shun memang sebiji manusia jenius dalam artian yang sama sekali berbeda dari Generasi Keajaiban. Tapi tetap saja, pemuda itu sungguh tidak lucu).

.

.

.

 _zelezai_

* * *

shiplah elang seirin ini dengan midorima maka keajaiban akan terjadi . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .serius.

CIAO~


End file.
